Knowledge and Power
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Knowledge and power were two sides of the same coin - possessing one made the acquisition of the other easier. It was a truth known by both Athos and Nergal.


_The life is limited, while knowledge is limitless._

Proverb

 **Knowledge and Power**

"The Great Library of Arcadia. By my reckoning, the largest repository of information in Elibe. And indeed, perhaps the world."

Athos knew the voice, its sound both comfort and concern for his spirit. But regardless, he continued to walk through the library of which the voice spoke.

"A thousand years and more of history," the voice continued. "Histories of Man, of which he is unaware. The history of the dragons, stretching back to the dawn of time itself."

The voice continued in all its joy. And in turn, Athos continued to walk towards it.

"There was once a similar library. In what would become Etruria. It was destroyed in the Scouring. The dragons thought that if they could not defeat mankind through normal means, they could destroy his culture. Rob him of the will to fight."

Athos remained silent. And at last found the one he sought.

"But even that was nothing," his friend said. "It couldn't save the dragons from mankind's might. But this…" He turned to look at Athos, a smile of pure joy on his features. "This…this is paradise."

"Arcadia," Athos mused. "Literally 'utopia,' in ancient Grecor.

"Grecor," the reader murmured. "A fascinating people." He put the book on a nearby desk. A desk already covered in books, and straining under their weight. "But this…well, what construct of humanity could compare to this world that we find ourselves in?"

Athos didn't answer. He just let out a small smile. And Nergal's smile grew even wider.

Watching Nergal sort through the books, his only source of light a lone candle, Athos found himself reminded of watching a child. A passionate, extremely intelligent child. The type of child that people would say "this one will grow into greatness. This child will change the face of Elibe itself. This boy is meant for greatness."

"Well, my friend," Nergal continued, as he opened another tome. "The hour is late, so I am compelled to ask what brings you here?"

"That the hour is indeed late," Athos said. "And that, is why I am here at all." He paused, before murmuring, "and for other concerns."

Nergal stopped looking at the book. Slowly, his gaze turned to that of his friend. His smile reduced slightly.

"The people of Arcadia are talking," Athos began slowly. He knew his friend. Knew his passions, and how easily he could be hurt. "They say that-"

"Yes, that I have discovered quintessence," Nergal interrupted. "What of it?"

"They say that you have-"

"Experimented on small animals," Nergal continued. The smile was gone now. "And as I said, what of it? Dragons eat the flesh of beasts. Humans do the same. If I extract the life-force of small creatures, who will mourn?"

"None," Athos said. He tried to smile. "None but the families of the rats you have sacrificed. But-"

"But then it is nothing of concern," Nergal said. He was now smiling once again. "I have added to the Arcadians' knowledge. They…they shall thank me, you know. Thank both of us."

"Perhaps. But I can think of no good use for this magic."

An uneasy silence dwelled between the two men. But Athos knew who would break it. Nergal. Nergal may have come to him. Nergal had humbly admitted centuries ago that Athos was his better. That he would strive to equal his skill and knowledge. Both men had been kept alive for centuries by their sheer thirst for something more. They had done the impossible.

And part of Athos wondered if the fears of the Arcadians were indeed unfounded. Magic was magic, after all.

"Magic is magic," Nergal said eventually.

 _My own words. All those years ago._

"Take fire, for instance," Nergal continued, repeating one of Athos's oldest lessons. The sage watched as Nergal conjured a ball of fire in his hands. "Fire can be destructive. Fire can ravage fields, forests, even entire cities. Fire burns flesh, and takes the lives of men and beast."

"Indeed," Athos said.

"But fire is a tool as well," Nergal said. "Fire can cook the flesh of beasts so that men may consume them. Fire keeps our kind warm against the cold of an uncaring world. Fire lights our path when the road before us is dark. Fire can even rejuvenate the very land it ravages."

"An old lesson," Athos said. And he smiled. For the first time in what felt like decades, he felt young again. That he was a teacher. That he could say, without reservation, that Nergal was indeed meant for greatness. "It does my heart service to see that you have not forgotten it."

"Exactly," Nergal said, walking towards his friend. "Fire is fire. It is neither good nor evil, and it can be used for purposes both foul and fair." He came to a halt. The two men were similar in height. Nergal had aged, Athos could tell. But there was still that vim and vigour to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Nergal would outlive him.

 _So why does that give my spirit fear?_

"So tell me," Nergal said. "If I discover this new magic…well, what of it? Is it evil in itself? Can its uses be only done for ill?"

"Perhaps not," Athos mused.

"Perhaps?" Nergal snapped, and Athos took an involuntary step backwards. "Perhaps? I…I can do more, don't you see? This quintessence…it isn't just taking the lives of dumb beasts, it…I can create, don't you see? Create entire beings! Take the lives of lesser creatures, combine them into new forms! I…I can…"

"You would act as a god."

Nergal snorted. "Gods. Wasn't it you who helped me open my eyes? The gods only exist in the minds of men?"

Athos frowned – he hadn't said that. He'd said that gods may or may not exist, but that man should aspire to greatness. And yet be wary as well.

"I can only hope our discoveries aid humanity," Athos said. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That our knowledge and power, whatever its form, shall do the world good."

Nergal smiled. "Funny. Didn't you once say that it was knowledge for its own sake that kept you going? That life was finite, but knowledge limitless? That you could spend a lifetime in Arcadia, and let the rest of the world continue to turn?"

Athos frowned – he had said that. Nergal had objected at the time. Once…once, it had been Nergal that urged caution. It had been Nergal that had baulked at the sight of dragons. It had been Nergal who had shown fear. It was Nergal who had reminded Athos that even he, was mortal. And that a life well lived did not have to be lived recklessly.

"Well, what of it?" Nergal smiled. He patted Athos on the shoulder, as if he were the teacher. As if the roles that had existed for centuries had once reversed. "Fear not. I can only hope that my magic will aid mankind. That dragons should return to this world, and that our knowledge can help all, and not just ourselves. That we should fear nothing, and seize the moment." The smile faded slightly. "You do, of course, agree with me?"

Athos remained silent. He recalled the whispers of the city. Of the animals found. Of the missing. Of tales in the wastes of Nabata. That entire caravans had gone missing. Of…many, many things.

"My friend?"

"Yes," Athos said. "Yes, I do believe you." He smiled. "My friend."


End file.
